


Easter Bunny

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Easter, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn’t understand the point of the Easter Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyg/gifts).



> A/N 1: Written for lillyg who prompted Dean/Cas and the Easter Bunny.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

“You want me to lie to our child?”

The angel’s voice is incredulous. Based on the question Dean thinks he didn’t understand the concept of lying. As it was, Castiel just doesn’t comprehend lying in this context.

Dean doesn’t bother to look up as he responds, “Cas, we said when she was born that we’d try and raise her as normal as possible. This is normal for kids. Easter is normal.” He continues painting the egg he is currently working on. Sam said it was silly to put so much detail into an egg that would last less than five minutes around the children, but Dean didn’t care. He liked to think of it as making up for a lifetime of holidays he didn’t have as a child. Plus painting stripes on eggs was calming in an odd sort of way.

“This is unnecessary though. Giant rabbits don’t exist. And if they did they definitely wouldn’t leave eggs for children to find.”

Castiel could be such a party pooper sometimes. Dean eventually explains that sometimes lies were necessary to tell children to keep them safe and innocent as long as possible. It would figure Castiel would fight him on this. They had a similar one at Christmas over Santa Claus.

“No it’s not. But do you want her to go to school only to have other children talk about their family holidays and then come home confused as to why she missed all that?”

“No,” the angel responds simply. He looks sufficiently chastised and Dean feels bad. Castiel has little comprehension for human things. He’s gotten better thanks to Dean’s tutelage, but he is still quite clueless though.

Dean is up and around the kitchen table before Castiel can start self-deprecating. He takes the angel into his arms and holds him close.

“I’m sorry. I sometimes forget you aren’t human.”

Castiel chuckles and melts further into the embrace. “Ok. I suppose our daughter should have as normal a childhood as possible.”

They stay that way a long while before Dean nods and slaps Castiel on the ass. “Good. Now go buy coffee so I can finish these eggs.”

The hunter gets a glimpse of the angel rolling his eyes before he flutters off to do as he’s told.

Nothing gets disrupted due to Castiel’s exit, so Dean sets to work on a special egg; this one specifically for Castiel. Dean paints a tiny angel on it with a halo and wings and bright blue eyes. It’s not a very good depiction compared to the real thing, but Dean knows Castiel will cherish it for its sentimental value because Dean’s angel is sappy like that.

*****

Sunday comes and there is a neighborhood of children gathered in the local park.

“Daddy, what are we doing here?” their daughter questions imploring Castiel with clear blue eyes.

“We are here to hunt eggs,” Castiel responds. His tone is unsure and he looks to Dean for confirmation. The hunter nods from behind their daughter’s head.

“But why Daddy?”

Dean shakes his head amused. The ‘why’ stage has got to be the worst one yet.

“Because the Easter Bunny left them for you to find.”

She wrinkles her nose. It’s a sure fire sign that she doesn’t find that answer quite acceptable.

“Sweetheart,” Dean says before waiting until he has her attention and continuing, “why don’t you play with your cousin for a while?”

“Ok,” she says smiling brightly and squirms until Castiel puts her down before she goes chasing after her cousin.

“Children are exhausting.”

Dean laughs loudly and pulls Castiel close to his side. They stay that way content to watch the neighborhood kids run around gleefully.

“Cas, I- uh- made something for you,” Dean blurts while rummaging through his pockets in search of the special gift he made for Castiel.

The angel is patient as Dean tries unsuccessfully to locate the egg he slaved over.

The hunter’s face lights up as his fingers wrap around the prize. “Here,” he says thrusting the egg into the angel’s hand.

Dean shifts nervously as Castiel looks over the tiny object. He seems confused by it and Dean doesn’t want to have to explain it to him. That would ruin the point of giving Castiel the egg in the first place.

“Oh, Dean,” his angel says in his voice reserved for something that he finds worthy of awe and reverence. “You made this?” Dean nods quickly. The gift he’s given isn’t all that great. Not nearly as wonderful as the life he’s managed to build with Castiel and their daughter.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you very much. I shall cherish it always.”

Dean is right. His angel is a sap, but Castiel is Dean’s sappy angel. And that is what makes him special.


End file.
